


Misunderstanding the Duke

by Littlemisswriting



Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Execution, Gen, Letters, Murder, Sibling Rivalry, Stabbing, Violence, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisswriting/pseuds/Littlemisswriting
Summary: Remus only ever wanted one thing in his life... is this the day he gets it?
Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Misunderstanding the Duke

The cold, frigid air whipped at his tear-stricken face and created a familiar stinging burn but nothing alike to the aching in his heart that tortured him with every thought. His legs dangled over the edge of the mindscape and with the little light in the area forced him to just barely see the outline of himself. His hands were wet and an iron-like taste resided in his mouth as he listened to his morningstar mace hit the bottom of this… he couldn’t remember anymore; there wasn’t much he could remember except the pain that filled his whole existence but there wasn’t much he could do anymore and in the end… didn’t he deserve it?  
Remus winced as he remembered the events that had transpired a few days ago and felt what may be tears flow down his cheeks as he remembered the final shout that left Deceit’s lips just as the guillotine came down, he couldn’t forget it even if he tried and it haunted him day and night since it happened. He listened to it but was unsure on why Deceit said it: it was a futile effort as Remus drifted in and out of consciousness because Remus knew it was only a matter of time before they found him now. They had found him in the crowd in Roman’s kingdom and tried to take him there but he got away; a little scraped but he got away.

He remembers running straight out of the imagination with a sickening feeling to his stomach and he just curled into his bed for a brief moment before he grabbed his morningstar and left - he ran from his room and bumped into Virgil and he froze with fear; Virgil was one of them, he would turn him in for sure! Alas, when Remus met Virgil’s eyes he saw they were red and slightly swollen and he saw Virgil giving him a sorrowful smile and Remus still didn’t understand why he did it, but he collapsed into Virgil crying and begging him not to turn him in and he was so sure he felt Virgil wince but Virgil was so nice to him… Remus didn’t deserve it though.

Virgil took Remus to his room and showed him a passageway and to go through that, he said he would be right behind him, he promised he would be right behind him. Although Remus heard it, he heard the raised voices and then he heard a snap and when he looked through the peephole (he found it while waiting for Virgil) he saw Virgil crumpled to the floor with a pale complexion with Roman standing above him shouting about how this was Remus’ fault and if he had just turned himself over then none of what had occurred would happen.

Remus remembers choking back tears and trying to keep silent but when Roman walked over to the peephole he paused and then he slammed his sword into the thin wall and right into Remus’ gut causing Remus to yell out and all he heard was Roman saying “You’d better run brother… don’t make the chase too boring for me.” and he blacked out.

Remus looked all over the area that encompassed him and it was that room. Remus shuddered as he watched what happened from an outside view. He saw Deceit and himself sitting in Patton’s residence in Roman’s castle: they were relaxing after recording with Thomas and Patton said he wanted to help the two of them after misjudging them. They accepted and said goodbye to Virgil and once they got to the castle Patton hugged Deceit and himself talking about how they should have a snack while they negotiated.

They were both hesitant and Remus wished they had said no but while he worried; Patton was eating and Deceit was hesitant sipping on a cup of coffee. Patton offered them one thing they wanted and while Deceit was sensible and asked for them to be accepted as sides, well, Remus asked for the only thing he could ever want… he wanted to be a better brother to Roman his heart swelled when he found that he would simply have to ask Roman to meet and tell him.

Remus then saw that it had flicked forward to when Deceit was insisting they leave but Remus was sitting at a desk writing a note that would be their downfall. Just as Remus signed the note off he heard the door to Patton’s room slam open and Logan stood there. He was livid and pointing his finger at Patton yelling about how he should be less over the top for it makes Thomas look over the top and for some reason, it kept escalating until the next thing they knew was Logan had stabbed Patton with a knife that was concealed in his jacket. He stopped and saw what happened and Logan pointed at Deceit and himself saying he wasn’t getting the blame for this and once he left Remus ran to Patton’s side.

He clutched his hand and promised he’d fix it but Deceit was growing paler by the minute as he insisted they should go but it was too late for when Remus did leave Patton’s side he was covered in a fair share of blood and as they tried to sneak out the guards took Deceit while Remus ran into the outskirts of the town Roman had built and through there he got the news of the “traitorous snake’s beheading”

Time flicked forward again as Remus remembered standing there and meeting Deceit’s mismatched eyes; Remus was already crying as Logan stood there reading the charges and he cried even more as when Deceit had the chance for final words he said, “Don’t hide and be the brother you want to be to Roman, let him see your side of the story… you are just a victim of life.” this, of course, enraged Roman who ordered it to be cut short and for Deceit to die then and there.

Remus choked on his tears as Deceit gave him a sad smile and shouted just as the guillotine went down… what he shouted was not a formality or farewell that they hoped it would look like. No, it was Deceit telling Remus what to do and once he turned around he bumped straight into two guards who caused him to trip and fall but he scrambled back up and ran away with Dee’s words ringing in his head, “Us dark sides have to stick together, I’ll always be here.”

With that time flicked again but he didn’t recognise where he was. Then he saw Virgil and Deceit with no obvious injuries except Deceit’s shirt was stained red with blood. He was astonished by them but he honestly thought he was dead until they hugged him and he heard Deceit whisper how he had to go back and wake up, there was still something he had to do so he turned away from them with a tear rolling down his face and walked away.

When he awoke the sword was gone but when Remus looked through the peephole he saw Virgil positioned in a way so he was facing the peephole with what seemed to be two crosses carved over his eyes and smile over his mouth and even though he knew it was evident he was dead Remus just kept thinking that he was just sleeping and would awake and help Remus escape but Remus knew he was alone now. He grabbed his morningstar and he ran and didn’t look back; he knew the wound from Roman’s sword wasn’t healing but he remembered what Deceit shouted and he continued.

Remus jolted once again as he fought the need to pass out and he thought back to everything he had done to bring everything to this moment and how he caused all of this but he couldn’t take it back now and as he heard the stampede of footsteps he giggled to himself even though his mouth was filled with his blood when he coughed. He knew it was pointless trying to run from his brother but for once he felt like he actually had a brother and if that meant he was going to be killed then so be it.

Remus stood on shaking legs and waited for his brother to show his face but when he saw Logan he became confused. That was until two guards grabbed his arms and he passed out from one of his many gashes.

When Remus awoke he was being slapped repeatedly in the face by no one but Logan. “Oh finally! You are awake. See I had to bring you round before your hanging or elsewhere would the fun be?” It was a rhetorical question and Remus knew it, “Anyways, I need you to know that I don’t care that you lost your family, no one can know that it was me because Thomas needs logic… he doesn’t need the rest of you; hell I was meant to kill your brother at first but then it would come back to me.” Remus tried to lunge at Logan but he was chained to the wall

“What the fuck Logan! What about a sense of morality? I can’t believe you!” Remus screamed at Logan

“Still as vulgar as always Remus, it is a shame but do tell me, what did you expect this to do?” Logan shows the letter, “It’s quite sad isn’t it, a little soaked in blood but you still wanted to reach out to your brother.” Logan chuckled

Before Remus could answer two guards unshackled him and dragged him down the corridor into the bright day leaving the letter in the room for a servant to pick up and run to the prince. Remus kicked, screamed and tried to wriggle from their grasp but it was useless as Remus now stared through the noose as it was placed around his neck. Logan was blathering on but Remus saw that no one was there who would miss him: just angry villagers hurling slurs and curses at him.

Remus thought he saw a red sash but he zoned out after he heard that he was getting the least painful way due to respect for his title. He didn’t really look around until he heard his brother, “Stop this Logan! You have no authority to do this!” Remus’ head snapped up and he saw his brother staring at him wondrously, clutching a letter tinged in blood.

Although Roman showed his care now, it was too late for Logan had ordered for Remus to drop and drop he did. He didn’t get to tell his brother anything because shortly after he started falling his neck snapped leaving his body hanging as a deathly silence filled the area.

**Author's Note:**

> This finishes the roster for dead sides... do you want me to continue this or should I end it now?  
> If you want this to continue just comment and suggest what I should do next or what I should do after this.  
> As always, see you next time, Littlemisswriting x


End file.
